Resonance
by Pandora-Scarlett
Summary: Hajime Hinata el estudiante del Curso de Reserva, no cumplía con las expectativas de la Academia del Pico de la Esperanza. Frustrado e impotente solo quería buscar una forma sencilla de tener un talento que lo hiciera único de los demás, ese había sido su pensamiento hasta que conoció a Chiaki Nanami, la "Super Game de Preparatoria".
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la Autora:** Este fanfic surgió espontáneamente en un deseo de escribir lo que percibir en los personajes. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Algunos de los diálogos fueron tomados del anime como referencia, y se avisa de antemano que será un pequeño y corto fanfic, solo sera una pequeña historia de como se relacionan Hinata y Nanami. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:** **Prólogo**

El cielo se tiño de un tono escarlata mientras el sol se ocultaba, avisando que pronto estaría por anochecer. Todo era muy silencioso, a excepción de la fuente que se encontraba a espaldas de un joven de traje negro, quien observaba fijamente a la distancia un edificio visiblemente alto que se encontraba en el centro. La preparatoria de pico de la esperanza.  
Aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que no fue aceptado por no tener un talento.

La academia privada, pico de la esperanza, su mayor importancia eran sus estudiantes quienes al ingresar tenían que descartar algo en especial. Académicos, deportistas, artistas y gente del espectáculo. La escuela reúne a los mejores estudiantes de distintos campos y los ayudaba a desarrollarse. Con el objetivo de que aportaran sus mejores talentos al mundo y hacer un futuro mejor. En una reconocida academia del gobierno que opera con privilegios.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

— _Él no tiene talento._

— _Es inútil._

— _Sus padres son inútiles también._

— _Puede pagar por su ingreso._

— _¿Quieren que lleguen tan lejos?_

Aun podía escuchar aquellas voces que resonaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo sin cesar.

Era sumamente difícil para él tener que cursar en un instituto como segunda opción, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, era inevitable, después de todo no tenía ningún talento.

El puño de su mano se cerró desde su pecho, mientras sus parpados se apretaban con fuerza al pensar en todas esas voces que lo hacían sentir más inservible.

Fue hasta que alguien se topó desde su costado derecho, haciéndolo reaccionar en el momento. Escuchando los sonidos curiosos de un video juego.

Cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella persona, giro su rostro para encontrarse con una chica quien jugaba obsesivamente con una pequeña consola que cargaba en sus manos, presionando los botones a una velocidad increíble. Lo cual sorprendió al castaño con aquella agilidad, la cual parecía ser de su edad.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la chica alzo su rostro respirando profundamente y exhalar mostrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al haberse quedado sin oxígeno.

La joven elevo su rostro al darse cuenta que se había topado con alguien sin haberse dado cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron inmovilizados, sus cuerpos estaban presionados uno contra el otro, al igual que sus rostros que invadían cierto espacio el cual acortaron al estar en esa situación.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron.

El castaño aún se encontraba en estado de shock al dar con una chica así, inclusive llego a pensar era linda mirándola desde esa distancia podía observarla muy bien.

Pero ella no parecía estar muy sorprendida como él lo estaba, su reacción le resulto algo curiosa.

— ¿E-estas bien? —preguntó un poco inseguro al dirigirle la palabra.

— Si.

Contesto en un estado neutral mientras se separaba lentamente del joven y volvía a su manía con el video juego.

El castaño suspiro aliviado al saber que no se había lastimado o se había incomodado por haberse topado con alguien como él.

Cuando la joven misteriosa camino a paso lento, pasando por su lado pudo escuchar el sonido del video juego en el cual le resulto muy familiar.

— ¿Es el Gala Omega? —preguntó para sí mismo.

— ¿Eh?

La joven se detuvo en un estado de impresión al escuchar al castaño reconocer aquel video juego.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Se acercó inesperadamente de tal manera que volvió a invadir el espacio personal del joven.

— ¡Es un juego viejo!

Ella se mostró muy emocionada al saber que alguien más sabía de sus aficiones.

— S-si.

— ¡Oh!

Al verla de cerca pudo saber que se encontraba muy feliz.

— Es un clásico ¿no crees?... Es un clásico ¡¿no crees?! —exclamó entusiasmada.

— S-si. —respondió algo avergonzado a tenerla cerca de su cuerpo. Intento poner un poco de espacio al alzar sus manos, pero la joven ya se había acercado demasiado. Estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado las formalidades—. Una vez lo jugué cinco veces seguidas.

— ¡¿En serio?!

Se acercó aún más al castaño.

— Si. Es cierto. —dijo un poco avergonzado al tenerla tan cerca.

— Diez veces es mi limite. —se separó volviendo a ver el video juego dejando notar aquel leve rubor que se presentaban en sus mejillas mientras sonreír con felicidad.

— Eso es incluso más sorprendente. —dijo un poco sorprendido al saber que la chica era toda una aficionada de aquel video juego.

— Pero nunca he conocido a nadie además de mí que pudiera jugar tanto antes. —lo miro sin borrar aquella emoción de su rostro—. Hey, muéstramelo alguna vez. ¿Lo prometes?

— Uh… S-si, claro. —susurro un poco apenado, desviando su mirada ya que era la primera vez que hacía una promesa con una chica.

A pesar de que no la conocía no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, era la primera persona que se había interesado en él y eso de alguna manera lo hacía sentir feliz.

— ¡Oh, ahí estas!

Una voz femenina llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, volteando para encontrarse con una mujer que caminaba hacia ellos mientras arrastraba a un estudiante que estaba amarrado completamente con una soga.

— ¡Eso pica! —se quejó aquel alumno.

— ¡Tú debes ser Nanami! —saludo aquella mujer, ignorando el comentario del alumno.

— ¿Uh?

La chica se mostró inexpresiva, pero con cierta confusión al escuchar su nombre de una extraña.

La fémina se acercó hasta quedar frente a los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Soy Chisa Yukizome! Desde hoy, soy tu profesora. ¡Gusto en conocerte! —se presentó muy entusiasmada frente a la joven.

Esta solo se limitó a asentir al comprender que sería su maestra.

Cuando la maestra se dio cuenta que su alumna no se encontraba sola, observo de arriba abajo al joven de traje que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Hug? Ese uniforme… ¿Eres un estudiante en el Curso de Reserva?

— Si…

El solo escuchar el nombre del Curso de Reserva, se mostró incómodo.

— ¿Curso de Reserva? —preguntó la joven sin comprender lo que había dicho su profesora.

— ¿No has oído de él? Fue lanzado el año pasado, ellos aceptan a estudiantes ordinarios. Sin embargo, las matriculas son muy altas.

— Hmm…

El castaño se sentía de cierta manera molesto con aquel concepto que tenían de aquella preparatoria.

Por un momento el joven se distrajo al ver que aquel alumno que estaba atado, se había liberado haciendo notar a la maestra de aquel detalle por lo que termino persiguiéndolo nuevamente.

— ¡Espera!

— ¡No! ¡Definitivamente me iré!

El joven se impresiono un poco por aquellas escenas cómicas entre la maestra y el estudiante.

— La gente del curso principal, son más ridículos de lo que pensaba. Pensé que serían más como elites. —dijo en un tono despreocupado. Por un momento guardo silencio mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza—. Pero… todos tiene increíbles talentos ¿verdad? —sonrió con cansancio—. Si solo tuviera talento, también…

— No hace ninguna diferencia que tengas un talento o no.

Hablo la joven mientras seguía jugando obsesivamente con aquel video juego, sentada frente a la fuente sin apartar la vista de la consola, mostrándose concentrada en el juego.

— ¿Huh?

— Quiero decir, ese no es el objetivo final.

— Pero…

— Tienes mucha más libertad que nosotros. Todo lo que tengo son los video juegos. —dijo mientras seguía jugando alzando la consola sobre su cabeza—. Pero tú puedes ir a cualquier lugar y convertirte en lo que quieras.

El castaño se sorprendió por un momento por no haberse dado cuenta del punto que menciono la joven.

A decir verdad, se había centrado tanto en ser alguien que no tenía talento que no se percató de que tenía aquella libertad para escoger lo que podía o no hacer.

Gracias a ella, ahora pudo entender que el talento no lo era todo.

…

— Tengo una gran libertad ¿huh?

Aquellas palabras no salieron de su cabeza, lo que le había dicho la joven había cambiado su perspectiva.

Se alegró por haberse topado con ella.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este primer capitulo fue una pequeña introducción. En los siguientes se desarrollara las diferentes situaciones en las que se desarrollo la relación entre Hinata y Nanami._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Video Juegos

**Capitulo 2:** **Video** **Juegos**

Las clases en el Curso de Reserva habían terminado, había sido un día un largo para el castaño puesto todos sus pensamientos se centraron en la joven que había conocido hace unos días. Aun no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que le dijo en ese momento.

…

— _No hace ninguna diferencia que tengas un talento o no._

 _Hablo la joven mientras seguía jugando obsesivamente con aquel video juego, sentada frente a la fuente sin apartar la vista de la consola, mostrándose concentrada en el juego._

— _¿Huh?_

— _Quiero decir, ese no es el objetivo final._

— _Pero…_

— _Tienes mucha más libertad que nosotros. Todo lo que tengo son los video juegos. —dijo mientras seguía jugando alzando la consola sobre su cabeza—. Pero tú puedes ir a cualquier lugar y convertirte en lo que quieras._

…

— Tengo una gran libertad… ¿Huh? —murmuro para sí mismo mientras alzaba su rostro hacía el cielo escarlata y caminaba hacía la salida de la escuela.

Mientras el joven seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos escucho a algunos alumnos de su curso murmurar algunas palabras desagradables de un estudiante del curso principal quien se encontraba en la entrada recargándose contra la pared mientras sostenía una consola en sus manos, jugando obsesivamente.

Pudo reconocerla con facilidad, se trataba de aquella chica que conoció en la fuente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en el Curso de Reserva?

Le resulto sumamente extraño que ella se encontrara ahí esperando supuestamente a alguien.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su lado, como era de esperarse la joven estaba muy concentrada en el video juego, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. De alguna forma le preocupaba que fuera así de descuidada, podría tener un accidente sin que ella lo supiera, el solo pensarlo sintió la necesidad de protegerla. No quería que nada le sucediera, era extraño a pesar de que solo la había visto una sola vez y ya quería protegerla.

— Hola… —saludo un poco inseguro— Nanami ¿Cierto? —preguntó dudoso al verla jugar tan obsesivamente quien no parecía tener la intención de dejarlo.

Escucho los curiosos sonidos del Gala Omega, estaba seguro que era el mismo juego con el cual la había conocido.

— Si.

Respondió sin desviar su mirada de la pantalla.

— Perdón, antes no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Me llamo Hinata Hajime, es un gusto. —dijo algo dudoso al verla jugar sin haberse volteado desde que llego.

— Nanami Chiaki. —dijo presionando los botones de la consola a una gran velocidad.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente, el castaño aun no sabía el motivo por el cual la joven se encontraba en la entrada de su escuela.

— ¿Q-qué…—callo por un momento al no saber cómo formular su pregunta— ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a este lugar? —preguntó intrigado por la causa de su visita.

— Vine por ti. —respondió neutral sin dejar de jugar obsesivamente.

— ¿Eh?

El castaño se quedó perplejo por un momento al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a una chica decir eso de él.

Desvió su mirada mientras cubría su boca al no saber qué contestar, le resulto algo emocionante el sentir esa clase de sentimientos, era sin duda una felicidad que no podía ocultar con facilidad. Aquella chica era extraña, pero no le desagradaba era todo lo contrario, podía sentir algo que no sabía cómo explicar tal vez era algún tipo de atracción, aunque dudaba que fuera eso, él no era ese tipo de personas.

La joven dejo de teclear los botones al haber terminado la primera parte del video juego, alzo su rostro alejándose de la pantalla para dirigirse al castaño quien aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Hinata? —preguntó sin mostrar alguna emoción en ello.

El joven despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de la chica y al notar que lo había llamado a secas.

— ¿Jugar? —preguntó algo confundido por su pregunta.

— Si. —asintió observándolo fijamente esperando por una respuesta.

— E-esta bien…

El rostro de la joven se ilumino al escuchar la aceptación del castaño, de esta manera pudo observar otra faceta de ella, por lo que comprendió que en verdad le gustaban los video juegos, eso podría verlo a simple vista, pero al saber que compartían un mismo pasatiempo lo invadía una clase sentimientos desconocidos. Algo que sin duda no estaba seguro del porque se sentía de esta manera cada vez que estaba alado de esta chica.

…

Habían pasado dos largas horas desde que empezaron el video juego de Gala Omega, durante ese transcurso de tiempo lo repitieron 3 veces, a la cuarta ya estaba cansado y solo quería tomarse un respiro, pero al ver que la joven se mostraba emocionada al estar compartiendo una de sus grandes virtudes, había olvidado por completo su cansancio. Pudo comprender el hecho por el cual se aislaba de las personas y no convivía mucho con ellos, aunque era lo mismo para él, se podía identificar con ella ya que compartían la misma soledad.

Volvió a concentrarse en el video juego, pero ya era demasiado tarde volvió a perder, la joven gano por cuarta vez y parecía estar aburrida de ello.

— Volví a perder —dijo un tanto despreocupado mientras bajaba la consola a su regazo.

La joven se alejó un poco de la consola para poder mirarlo.

— Hinata, eres increíble.

— ¿E-eh?

El joven la miro incrédulo al no comprender lo que había dicho.

— Esta es la primera vez que comparto mi juego favorito. Y repetirlo cuatro veces, nadie lo había intentado conmigo eres increíble, Hinata. —exclamo con cierto entusiasmo y emoción, sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente ruborizadas a causa de la exaltación.

El joven aún la miraba sorprendida debido a aquella reacción por parte de ella, y aunque no la conocía mucho podía deducir que ella no solía expresarse de esa manera. Tratándose con cierta confianza era algo que no había establecido con otra persona y de alguna manera le hacía feliz compartir ese sentimiento con una chica como Nanami. El haberla conocido hizo que comprendiera un poco más los vínculos que uno podía crear con los demás.

Al tenerla a su lado pudo observar mejor los gestos de la chica, aquellas mejillas ruborizadas a causa de su emoción, la curvatura de sus labios al mostrar su felicidad, y la gentileza que desprendía al estar a su lado. Todo eso hizo que cautivara a joven, era la primera vez que se sentía de esta extraña manera.

— ¿Hinata? —ladeo su rostro curiosa al no recibir respuesta por parte del castaño.

— A-ah…sí. —asintió desviando su rostro un poco avergonzado por haberse quedado mirándola tanto tiempo.

— Hinata. ¿Te diviertes jugando conmigo? —preguntó con cierta inocencia y a su vez con tristeza.

Su pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa se giró un poco para poder verla, pudo notar que estaba un poco preocupada al no saber cómo se sentía el respecto a pasar el tiempo con ella.

— S-si. Es divertido jugar con Nanami. —asintió ligeramente sonrojado al responder y así hacerle saber que se sentía cómodo con ella.

Sin haberse percatado la joven seguía con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

— Que bien, por un momento pensé que estabas aburrido. —soltó un poco suspiro aliviada por la respuesta del joven.

Al escucharla se dio cuenta, cuan había sido tan considerada había sido.

— Pero debería decir que tú eres más increíble, Nanami. Jugar sin cesar y sin cansarte es un talento. Es increíble…tu talento. —susurro un poco desanimado al volver al tema de los talentos.

La joven lo miro observándolo pudiendo notar aquella tristeza que lo invadía al hablar de ese tema.

— Hinata.

El castaño volteo mirándola al haberle llamado. Permaneciendo un momento en silencio.

— También me divierto jugando contigo. —sonrió con cierta dulzura.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al joven, provocaron que el joven se ruborizara.

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de establecer vínculos con alguien cercano, ya que todos lo catalogaban con alguien inútil y sin talento. Pero alado de ella no sentía de esa manera, era algo más… cálido.

La gentileza que desprendía la joven provoco sentimientos desconocidos en el castaño.

Aunque aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba completamente seguro que no quería apartarse de su lado.

— Sigamos jugando. —propuso ella con mucho ánimo.

— Si. —asintió en respuesta, sonriendo al sentirse de buen humor después de haber hablado con ella.

Ambos volvieron a retomar el video juego con bastante animo.

Después de esa tarde, los dos pudieron sentir que su relación se había vuelto más estrecha, más cercanos uno del otro. No requerían de muchas palabras para explicar lo que sucedía entre ellos, puesto que ya conocían la respuesta a ese extraño sentimiento.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Hola~ he aquí con otro pequeño capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque el siguiente capitulo sera el final de este corto fanfic.  
_ _No se preocupen tengo algunos proyectos en la mira para esta pareja~ así que estén atentos._

 _¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	3. Vinculo

**Capítulo 3:** **Vínculo**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se conocieron, ahora era imposible separarlos uno del otro, cada vez que Nanami salía de clases no perdía el tiempo yendo hacía el curso de reserva donde se limitaba a esperar al joven hasta que saliera. Se había vuelto una rutina y ella se había vuelto más unida a su clase gracias a su profesora Chisa Yukizome, nunca en su vida había disfrutado tanto el haber asistido a la escuela, ahora había establecido vínculos tanto con sus compañeros de clase, su profesora y ahora con Hinata.

Su vida dio un giro drástico desde que ingreso a la preparatoria del pico de la esperanza.

Una tarde el joven castaño no asistió a clases, Nanami lo había esperado en las puertas de entrada del curso de reserva, cada uno de los alumnos salió, pero el joven nunca se presentó. Aquel día fue la primera vez que se sintió triste, era un extraño sentimiento a comparación de algunas emociones que había sentido con sus compañeros de clase.

Esta vez fue diferente, no sabía el motivo, pero de alguna forma le causaba dolor.

Su pecho se apretaba cada vez que se preguntaba si Hinata se encontraba bien.

Aun para ella era extraño sentir esta clase de sentimientos, todavía no podía comprender por lo que estaba pasando.

Habían pasado algunos días y aun no podía contactarse con el joven castaño, lo que hacía que su creciente preocupación aumentara cada vez más. A pesar de que asistía a clases con normalidad cada que lo esperaba fuera de la escuela de reserva tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo, ella persistió y no dejo de visitar la escuela.

…

Habían pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que se encontró con el joven castaño, Nanami aún seguía esperándolo después de clases, pero a pesar de que lo esperaba diariamente aún mantenía las esperanzas de poder encontrarse con el joven.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo la joven seguía esperándolo a fueras de su la escuela de reserva.

La nieve empezó a caer sobre la ciudad y toda se teñía de un mar de nubes blancas. Se estaba acercando la víspera de navidad, los compañeros de Nanami empezaron a organizar una fiesta antes de que las clases concluyeran, todos estaban muy animados y emocionados.

Ahora todos sus compañeros se habían convertido en una familia para ella, pudo crear muchos recuerdos que jamás se atrevería a olvidar, algunas emociones empezaron a brotar dentro de ella, logrando así darse cuenta del valor de las personas que la rodeaban.

— _Hinata…_

Su cabeza gritaba por el joven castaño.

— _¿Dónde estás?..._

Muchas preguntas la invadieron.

Se negaba a darse por vencida.

Aun no conocía del todo al joven, pero de cierta manera podía entenderse con él. Ya que la había acompañado en su vicio de los video juegos, era una de las pocas personas que llegaba a entenderla.

La nieve seguía cayendo como pequeñas gotas de agua, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa, incluyendo sus hombros y sus manos que sujetaban la consola mientras jugaba a una velocidad increíble, pero a medida que sus pensamientos fueron hacía el joven, preguntándose donde estaría y que estaría haciendo, la rapidez de sus dedos fue disminuyendo hasta que se escuchó el sonido del video juego terminando en un "game over".

Sus pequeños y delgados dedos estaban fríos, completamente helados a causa de la temperatura, no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había quedado fuera de la escuela de reserva.

Todos los estudiantes ya se habían marchado.

Solo quedaba ella en medio de la nada, esperando solitariamente.

Mientras sus ojos se mantenían ligeramente entrecerrados con la vista fija en la pantalla de la consola, sintió como la nieve se detuvo a su alrededor como si alguien la hubiera detenido, cuando levanto su mirada pudo ver que se trataba de un paraguas que la cubría por completo.

— Si te quedas mucho tiempo afuera, pescaras un resfriado. —murmuro una voz familiar.

Al ver que se trataba del joven castaño, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Se encontraba ahí a su lado, llevaba puesto un abrigo mientras su cuello estaba rodeado de una bufanda negra.

— Hinata…

El joven castaño la observo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa como si se estuviera disculpando.

Por un momento se observaron el uno al otro, sin saber que decir.

Hasta que el joven observo que los hombros de la joven se encontraban cubiertos de nieve, incluyendo su cabeza y sus manos pálidas, se llegó a sorprender del tiempo que llevaba fuera.

— Nanami, estas completamente cubierta de nieve, ¿Cuánto llevas fuera? —preguntó en un tono preocupado.

— Hmm…no lo sé. —respondió sin poder recordar cuanto llevaba esperándolo.

— Puedes enfermarte Nanami, no hagas eso.

— Pero… estaba esperándote.

Lo miro con aquella mirada neutra, algo que no podía descifrar el joven. Pero en cuanto la escucho, sus palabras lo golpearon, cuanto llevaban esperándolo…

Había sido así los últimos 6 meses, saliendo de la academia se quedaba fuera de su escuela a esperarlo hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

La culpa lo invadió.

Había estado un largo tiempo fuera de todo, pensando en lo que debía hacer, y aquella propuesta que tenía de parte de la escuela de reserva. No podía decidirse, estaba confundido y fuera de sí, por ser alguien que no tenía ningún talento.

Cuando por fin tomo la decisión de tomar aquella oferta, se encontró con la joven fuera de la escuela jugando como siempre, se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo hasta tarde, hasta que escucho sus palabras lo llego a entender.

No necesitaba ningún talento para impresionar a nadie o hacerse notar.

No cuando tenía a una persona que creyera en él.

Bajo el paraguas, dejándolo a un lado para quitarse la bufanda que cubría su cuello y así se acercó a ella rodeándola con la prenda.

Una vez que cubrió su cuello inclino su rostro pegando su frente contra la de ella, quedándose completamente quieto.

— ¿Hinata?

La joven se quedó un poco confundida ante las acciones de parte del castaño.

— Lo siento, Nanami… —susurro un poco sombrío.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó la joven sin entender porque se disculpaba.

— Por hacerte esperar…

Al escuchar sus palabras sus manos que sujetaban la consola descendieron lentamente hasta su regazo.

Sus ojos se ablandaron como si algo la hubiese tocado muy en el fondo.

Las manos del joven tomaron las de ella junto con la consola que se interponía, pudiendo sentir la calidez que le transmitía.

El contacto hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara, jamás había sentido tanto la cercanía de una persona. Se había mantenía mucho tiempo sola y ahora alguien le estaba brindando algo que nunca había sentido.

Pequeñas sensaciones la invadieron a causa del joven.

Hace cuanto estaba esperando por él y ahora lo tenía justo enfrente de ella.

— Que cálido…

Murmuro la joven mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

Ahora el castaño sabía que, a pesar de no tener ningún talento, y la sociedad no lo aceptara por cómo es…eso no le importaba no si estaba al lado de ella.

.

.

.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, en estos últimos meses estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, me la viví llena de estrés y realmente no estaba muy inspirada para escribirle un final adecuado a este pequeño fanfic, pero ahora que está terminado, doy por hecho mi trabajo, espero realmente que les haya gustado, espero y pueda seguir haciendo más al menos cortitos como este ya que no hay tantos y más como quisiéramos, y la verdad me encanta la pareja, se me hacen muy lindos.**

 **Tengo algunos proyectos en mente con esta pareja, los haré sin duda, así que estén al pendiente de ello para aquellos que les interese.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
